Garron Paduk
[http://www.spike.com/video-clips/h2dm6f/video-game-awards-gears-of-war-judgment-teaser Spike.com - VGA - Gears of War: Judgment teaser] Garron Paduk was a Private in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and a member of Kilo Squad. During the Pendulum Wars, he served as a MajorGears of War: Past, Present and Future Panel SDCC Panel in a militia unit for the Union of Independent Republics in his homeland of Gorasnaya. After the Locust assault on Gorasnaya, Paduk and some of his fellow countrymen were rescued by COG naval forces, and he joined them to take revenge upon the Locust Horde, but also as a means of getting himself out of prison.IGN Judgment information Biography Pendulum Wars Paduk served as a Major in the Republic of Gorasnaya militia for the Union of Independent Republics during the Pendulum Wars. During the war, he was caught in the blast of a Lightmass Missile, which left him with horrible burns across at least his face and arms. Locust War Emergence Day When the Locust emerged shortly after the rest of the UIR had surrendered to the COG, Gorasnaya was devastated early in the war. Paduk and some of his fellow Gorasni were rescued by the Coalition of Ordered Governments navy, however, as his home nation of Gorasnaya refused to surrender at the end of the Pendulum Wars, Paduk was originally considered to be a Prisoner of War by the COG. But after demanding that he had a right to fight the Locust and claim revenge for their attack on Gorasnaya, he became the charter member of the COG's Open Arms Program for former enemy combatants willing to fight the Locust and was given the rank of Private.[http://uk.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-judgment/Garron_Paduk IGN - Gears of War: Judgment wiki guide - Garron Paduk] Destruction of Halvo Bay After swearing an oath of allegiance to the COG, Paduk was assigned to Kilo Squad and served under the command of Lt.Damon Baird. He fought with them against the Locust during the defense of Halvo Bay. Along with the rest of Kilo, he was put on trial for desertion and insubordination. Gears of War: Judgment Museum of Military Glory Paduk and the rest of Kilo Squad were sent to meet with a convoy at the Old Town district, as they headed towards the convoy they met heavy Locust resistance through the alleyways of the district. They discovered that the convoy had been wiped out and found more Locust around the area, along with Lambent Wretches. After reporting the situation to Col. Ezra Loomis he ordered them to head to the Museum of Military Glory which was under siege by the Locust. Paduk and the others entered a basement that led to the river walk district in order to avoid the Locust onslaught outside. As they made it through the basement Paduk commented it would be a nice headquarter for the UIR and claimed that the Markza rifle was not a weapon but a comrade. After discovering that Hammer of Dawn strikes had been authorized in the area, Kilo quickly dispatched a large Locust force guarding the riverwalk and managed to escape in the nick of time. After scavenging some Hammerbursts and Sawed-Off Shotguns they entered the museum gardens to find out that the Gears outside the Museum had already been killed. They took out several Kantus monks, amongst other Locust and secured the balcony. They later fended off the Locust reinforcements and entered the Museum. Defending the Museum As they entered the Museum they searched for survivors. The remaining Onyx Guards were surprised that they were relieved by normal Gears and not Onyx Guard's. Sofia stepped up and said that she was a Onyx Guard but the commanding officer told her she was not and that she was merely cadet, which caused Paduk to laugh much to Sofia's anger. They officer ordered them to stay there and to guard the Great Hall. After they left Paduk and the others installed several Auto-Turrets and Grenade traps. As the Locust spawned from E-Holes, Nemacyst came through the windows and gave air support. After two waves, Paduk and the rest of Kilo received a call for help from Black-Four who were being beaten badly at the East Wing of the Museum. To get there Paduk and the others had to pass through the Kashkur Wing, where they met heavy resistance from several Cyclops Drones but managed to repel them. They found the remaining Black-Four members inside the East Wing and ordered them to hold it while they fought off the Locust outside of the Museum. Paduk and the others set up many traps and defenses inside the room to protect Nassar Embry's armor from a large Locust force. After fending off two waves they spotted a large Locust outside of the Museum, when Baird asked what was it Paduk stated that it was the end of Halvo Bay. When Baird commented that there was only one way out Paduk remarked that there were two and one involved dying. Baird, wanting to know what that creature was, asked Paduk if he knew anything about it, Paduk stated that the only intel he had for him was to stay away from it. As they entered the Archives Room they found strange bug like eggs on the walls and proceeded to destroy them as they didn't want "grub" laid eggs. They soon found out what had been laying eggs inside the room when a Giant Serapede appeared in front of them. They destroyed 2 Serapedes and 10 egg clutches to stop them from hatching before entering the diCordia Archive room where they fought more Serapedes and some Locust reinforcements. After dealing with the Locust headed for the Vaults, as they reached the entrance they found a redesigned Locust Markza rifle and Paduk was shocked to see his army's weapon in Locust hands. A Plan to Kill Karn After that they entered the Vaults of the Museum but a large cloud of dust blocked their vision and had a though time fending wave after wave of Locust before finally escaping. After exiting the vaults the Gears made contact with Loomis and informed him that all other Gears inside the Museum had been killed by an unknown Locust riding a Monster. Loomis ordered them to kill the grub and to protect the Museum, Paduk intervened and informed Loomis that he had previously fought the creature and its master and that his people had named him Karn, he mentioned that they had been involved during the Destruction of Goranaya. He stated that his army had thrown all they had at him, Sofia broke in and suggested to use the Lightmass Missile on Karn but Loomis quickly ordered her to leave strategy to men with bars and dismissed any information provided by Paduk and ordered them to kill Karn and the Shibboleth and to not contact him again until doing so, however they suddenly lost communication with him as an army of Locust, led by Karn headed to the Museum, with Karn personally killing one of the Onyx Guards with his mount Shibboleth. Cole asked how did the Missile worked to Sofia, she remarked that it was classified but that there was one at Halvo Bay and that she knew the inventor because he taught at the academy and that it was located at a silo at Onyx Point. Baird agreed but Paduk thought it could burn the entire city because he had previously seen its explosion at Gorasnaya, but Sofia remarked that it was a low yield Missile, but that Elliott had stopped working at it after the Hammer of Dawn was completed. She explained that to launch the missile they would need the targeting beacon, the launch codes, personally activating the missile on-site and to get all of that approved by command. Paduk tried to contact control and to inform them about their plan, when he asked for any objections he received static and guessed that since no one objected they had authorization with Baird stating that it worked for him and ordered Sofia to lead them to the Academy. Halvo Bay Military Academy Garron and his comrades used the sewers to get to the Academy without dragging Locust attention. When they arrived they saw the Academy on ruins and many dead bodies around the area. Sofia was heartbroken but stated that her friends had fought valiantly and Paduk comforted her by saying that it wasn't bad to lose a battle. Afterwards they had to deal with a large number of Reavers to get to the other side of Enfield Bridge, without the aid of a Longshot Sniper Rifle and the lack of ammunition the task was even harder. However the Gears made use of turrets and other weapons to deal with their enemies. Once they entered the Academy they found that they had trigger a toxic gas trap which would be released pretty soon, Kilo managed to take down several Locust units, including the bestial Ragers, and escape the gas. However once they got inside the R&D labs they were affected by some of the gases inside, which reduced their visibility. Despite this Paduk and the others were able to take down several enemies before finding the targeting beacon for the Lightmass Missile inside one of the labs. Paduk was shocked to see that the beacon was actually a bot they would have to protect but Baird assure him that he could camouflage itself quite well, however Sofia pointed out that it couldn't camouflage in Academy grounds, which meant they would have to protect it on the way out and to make matters worse they would soon find out that the bot actually sent a signal the Nemacyst could target. After battling hordes of Nemacyst, Drones, Tickers and Boomers at Monroe Commons the Gears weapons went dry and were forced to use Snub Pistols only against several Wretches, Drones and a few Boomers. After finding the crash site of a King Raven they had heard on the comms previously before it was taken down by Troika fire, they scavenged the fallen chopper and settled down their defenses around the courtyard to prepare for an incoming Locust attack. Several beasts joined the fight, including juvenile Corpsers, Serapedes and Tickers. After taking them down more Locust joined the fight but fell to Kilo's hand. Paduk and the others then proceeded to leave the Academy to search for Elliott's house to get the launch codes for the Missile. Unbeknownst to anyone at the moment, Paduk was quite excited to finally see the luxurious mansions of Seahorse Hills he had heard from many years ago. Seahorse Hills After arriving at Seahorse Hills, Paduk thought it was ironic to see the place he wanted his army to conquer had been ravaged by the Grubs, he asked Sofia is she thought her Professor was still alive but Baird stated he sure wasn't. They ran out of ammo again but soon found some Gnasher Shotguns and Sawed-Off shotguns inside one of the mansions. They came in handy as they faced several armored enemies, from a juvenile Corpser to Mauler Elites and Bloodmounts. Afterwards Sofia stated that they cut through one of the mansions but the team was surprised by Locust using Smoke Grenades. After taking down more Cyclops and some Grinders and Therons, the Gears found a crashed Raven from which they heard a conversation between the pilot and Col. Loomis stating that Omega-Two had taken out the Seeder located at the airport, Loomis ordered that they pushed the creatures into the ocean but the pilot stated that three more Seeders were being led by Karn and his Shibboleth just moments before he got killed. After this Paduk and his squad found out that they had just activated some of the explosives inside Soleno Villa, they had to deal with two Kantus monks leading the Locust inside, more Maulers and several Ragers before escaping their doom. The Gears needed to cross to the other side of the street so they made an improvised path by pushing a van into the broken streets. Paduk identified some Locust barriers across the street and proceeded to destroy them. After they found the Professor's mansion Paduk asked if the house was defending itself to which Sofia answered by stating that the security systems were online. However she knew another way inside, which was a "friends and family" entrance behind the mansion, Paduk asked how well she knew this Professor but Sofia simply responded that she knew him well enough. However, they soon found a Mortar crew, which was starting to destroy the mansion's defenses and proceeded to take them out, more Locust attacked them from behind while they dealt with the ones at the front. They located another Mortar squad at the Risea State, this time guarded by One-Shots, which made a deadly combination, after dealing with the Locust nearby, they headed for Guest Bungalows and found several Sentry guns and COG barriers placed throughout the area by the owner. The team also found a Booshka Grenade Launcher, a UIR weapon, much to Paduk's delight. Once they passed through the automatic defenses they reached the final Mortar crew after dealing with several Locust. Shortly after this reinforcements arrived but the Gears made use of the Mortars to deal with them. Sofia led them to the secret entrance and the all of them entered the elevator. Paduk and his squad mates were shocked to see that Elliott had committed suicide after learning that his kids and wife had been killed by the Locust. Baird ordered the bot to search for the launch codes but deactivated the outside defenses in the process, Paduk blamed the bot for "breaking the house" and was forced to battle several Locust using One-Shots along with his partners. More Boomers, Drones, Tickers, Lambent Wretches, Rager, Therons and Serapedes soon arrived. After fending off two waves the bot came to an opened mainframe and after Baird stated that the bot would start to get the launch codes Paduk angrily stated that he thought he was getting the codes but Baird responded that Elliott had set several countermeasures but Paduk stated that he didn't know the meaning of the word. After fending a third attack a Berserker joined the fight and the Gears had retrieve the Scorcher Flamethrowers of some Flame Boomers to kill the angry beast. After retrieving the codes the Gears headed to Onyx Point and Paduk thought that he liked the mansions and when the war was over he would get one himself. Onyx Point Rescuing Omega-Two Loomis' Tribunal Paduk and the rest were later taken into custody by Loomis and the Onyx Guard. As they entered the courthouse Loomis stated that they were denied the right to an attorney and could not question his authority, Paduk then asked him if they couldn't ask why he was charging them at the moment, Loomis later remarked that once the tribunal ended he would issue a fair and swift verdict and that their charges would be defined as he heard their testimony. He ordered Baird to be the first to proceed and recounted their mission at the Museum of Military Glory. He finished recounting Kilo's decision to head to the Halvo Bay Military Academy. Locust Breach The Courtroom During Lommis' tribunal, Kilo gave their final words before Loomis executed them. Locust break into the hall, killing COG soldiers. Kilo took cover from the slaughter as Loomis fought until he was taken as a meat shield by a Drone. Paduk quickly retrieved a Longshot and decided to either shoot Loomis, or the Drone. Paduk took aim and shot the Drone, Loomis stared down to Paduk, surprised. Baird, Cole and Sofia grabbed Lancer's and the squad fought against the Locust. Loomis ran away during the battle as the squad fight their way outside of the hall. Finishing Karn Kilo Squad made their way out of hall and caught up with Loomis (who killed a Boomer with his Boltok Pistol). Loomis fought alongside Kilo to clear the Great Staircase of Locust in order to reach a King Raven waiting to extract him at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead. Making a break for it, Baird ask if Loomis if he was going to execute them somewhere else once they get on the raven, at that point, Karn atop of Shibboleth (who survived the missile) kicks the raven over their heads. Kilo and Loomis fight Karn and Shibboleth and manage to kill the beast, leaving Karn wounded. As Kilo think of what to do with Karn, Paduk immediately plans to kill him slowly, but Sofia tells him of the difference between "war and cruelty". Loomis kills Karn, telling the Cadet that "war is cruelty", and this one wasn't over. After the battle, Loomis talks to Baird alone, he tells him he drops the charges against Kilo, but demotes Baird to Private. As Loomis begins to walk away, he attempts to shake Paduk's hand and claims "Private". Paduk replies with "never" as Loomis groups with Onyx troops to defend. Paduk congratulates Baird as Sofia jokingly replies with being the leader of the squad, much to Paduk's dismay as Kilo leaves the area. Lambent Pandemic At some point after the battle for Halvo Bay ended, Sofia left the COG to travel with Paduk. They went to Havlo bay and became important figures in a community comprised of former COG and UIR members who refused to fight with either side but did not consider themselves Stranded, even going as far as not letting them "operate" in their city. However, while out on patrol one day, several men kidnapped Sofia. Paduk saw the whole thing happen through his scope. He was only able to kill one of the men, who he discovered was a former Gear, seeing the COG tag solidified Paduks' hatred of the COG. By 17 A.E., the Lambent Pandemic emerged as Marcus Fenix's team were close to Azura. Fenix sent Baird, Cole and C. Carmine. Baird and Paduk reunite as they ask for a ship to go to Azura. The group run into Locust and fight against them and make to Paduk's base. Paduk noticed that something was off, as there were no men around the base. Baird suggested that the camp was empty, only to be attacked by Formers. Paduk realized that everyone in the settlement had either been killed or turned, and fought their way to the rig. They wore gas masks to protect themselves from the Imulsion fumes, and eventually reached the top, where a solar flare had been left by Paduk's men. After fighting a large amount of Locust and Formers that had arrived, Paduk's men arrived and picked up the four. Getting the boat The group are dropped off and find the boat atop of a building. They fight against Locust until they detonate the lower part of the building. The explosion caused no damage to the top, Paduk, was out of ideas. Baird came with one and told them to follow him to the top of the building. The group fight more Locust as Baird reveals his plan of putting on the gas in the building, and blowing the sign with grenades. The plan worked as the group zip line, the ship flowing off the ship into the water. They were forced to use Boltok Pistols to shoot carriages along the way. Staying friends After getting the boat, Baird and Paduk discuss what happen to Sofia. Paduk explains what had happened to her, and that if they were to stay friends, should not see each other again. Baird is shocked by what had happened, but accepts his terms and leaves with Cole and Carmine. Personality and Traits Gears of War: Judgment - Parade Grounds Garron Paduk was a rebellious man during his time with the COG, bitter and resentful of them following the Pendulum Wars, joining the COG as a means of getting revenge on the Locust above all else, and made no effort to hide his still present hatred of the Coalition. He had a strong hatred of Colonel Loomis in particular. When questioned on whether or not he faced him as Major Paduk of the UIR or Private Paduk of the COG he stated that he was "which ever one you like less." Even after killing Karn and getting his revenge, Paduk refused to shake Loomis' hand when he offered it. During his time with Kilo Squad he showed fervent pride in the UIR, happily using any of their weapons found in the field. Years after Halvo, Paduk is shown to have returned there as a member of a community made up of former COG and UIR soldiers who refused to fight for their sides, but refused to consider themselves Stranded. His hatred of the COG was cemented when Sofia was kidnapped by men, one of whom he found to be a Gear. Despite his friendship with Baird, this led him to ultimately refuse to see him again after their second meeting at Halvo Bay. He was a man of his word, refusing to meet with the survivors of his camp until he gave Baird the ship he promised. Due to his poor upbringing in Gorasnaya, he became hateful of rich people, viewing them as "fools". While looking for Kurt Elliott's mansion in Seahorse Hills, he became aware of the fact that Sofia had an affair with the professor but stated he didn't judge people, leading one to believe he doesn't take things for granted. He also seemed to enjoy the torture of POWs during the Pendulum Wars, and wanted to take his time with the fatally-injured General Karn. Paduk was proud of his service in the UIR army, something made clear by his painting and altering his blue COG armor green to better resemble his old UIR armor and by assign UIR styled shoulder armor pieces. He was often elated to see untouched UIR weaponry on the field, and was shocked when he saw modified UIR weapons being used by the Locust. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *Paduk is voiced by Chris Cox. *In an interview Gears of War: Judgment's writers Rob Auten and Tom Bissell stated that early on in the games development Garron's and Sofia's roles were originally switched; Garron being an Onyx Guard Cadet and Sofia being a UIR refugee. At the time both character's even had completely different names and ages but later on during development the writer decided to swap them because "it made more sense".Polygon Interview *Garron was designed to be the demon on Baird's shoulder. Constantly telling him, 'Do it! Do it! Nobody cares!' Multiplayer *Garron Paduk is one of the starting default characters in Gears of War: Judgment's multiplayer. *In Gears of War: Judgment multiplayer, Garron Paduk (Aftermath) can be unlocked by requiring the player to have beaten the Aftermath campaign. *In OverRun, Paduk represents the COG Scout, a character who starts out with a loaded Markza rifle and a Snub Pistol as his secondary. His defining ability is to throw debuffing Beacon Grenades and taking the high ground by climbing into elevated perches accessible only to him. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Gorasni Category:Indie Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:UIR